Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the technical field of electronic elements, in particular to a field-programmable gate array (FPGA) configuration circuit, a radio-frequency unit and a magnetic resonance system.
Description of the Prior Art
A field-programmable gate array (FPGA) is a programmable device. Unlike conventional logic circuits and gate arrays, an FGPA utilizes small lookup tables to realize combinational logic. Each lookup table is connected to an input end of a D flip-flop. The D flip-flop drives another logic circuit or drives an I/O, thereby forming a basic logic unit module capable of realizing a combinational logic function as well as a sequential logic function.
Master-slave mode FPGA architectures are quite common at present. In a master-slave mode FPGA architecture, a master FPGA module is responsible for reading a configuration file from a storage device, and based on the configuration file, self-starting and starting a slave FPGA module.
When a master-slave mode FPGA architecture has no external clock signal input, the master FPGA module reads a configuration file in the form of loadware from a storage device storing a configuration file in the form of firmware and a configuration file in the form of loadware, and tries to use the configuration file in the form of loadware which has been read for self-starting. Once the master FPGA module has successfully self-started, the configuration file in the form of loadware which has been read is written into the slave FPGA module, so as to start the slave FPGA module. If the master FPGA module cannot use the configuration file in the form of loadware to successfully self-start, then it reads a configuration file in the form of firmware from the storage device, and uses the configuration file in the form of firmware which has been read for self-starting. Once the master FPGA module has successfully self-started, the configuration file in the form of firmware which has been read is written into the slave FPGA module, so as to start the slave FPGA module.
However, in such an embodiment, the master FPGA module in the FPGA architecture can only first of all read a configuration file in the form of loadware, and only reads a configuration file in the form of firmware if self-starting has failed, thus there is just one manner of configuration.
Moreover, if a fault occurs in the storage device storing a configuration file in the form of firmware and a configuration file in the form of loadware in a centralized manner, the master FPGA module will be unable to read any configuration file, with the result that the FPGA architecture will be unable to accomplish configuration.